Infectious diseases remain the leading cause worldwide of morbidity and mortality. In the face of climate change, antibiotic resistance, mass population migrations, and immunodeficiency syndromes, emerging infections present an ever-increasing threat to human health. These stark facts make the need for training future generations of researchers in this field particularly urgent.